Saints Row 4 Warden Smut
by Matildaah
Summary: One day (Y/n) and Johnny we're attacked by a Warden. But how will it end..?


_!WARNING! My English is bad and this is my very first fanfiction. Plus this story contains mentions of R**e._

 _The Warden_

Those huge Zin soldiers who were ready to fuck you up anytime. Those.. _Things_ were at least 9 feet tall and 700 pounds of muscle. Not even the boss could not kill them alone. Now that Zinyak put more powerful Wardens in the simulation, the situation was getting out of hand. The boss didn't let (Y/n) out alone. She didn't have any super powers like the rest of the crew.

One day, (Y/n) was hanging out with Johnny in the simulation.

"Ugh, I'm so bored.." (Y/n) whined.

"Well... I dunno. ...Do you want to kill some aliens?" Johnny replied.

"Heh. You read my mind."

After a while of killing a bunch of aliens and destroying many Murderbots, The sky turned red and started pouring fire from the sky. The Wardens theme started to play. It sounded _menacing and Hellish._

 _Shit._

The Warden Landed 15 feet from (Y/n) and Johnny. It roared in anger as it looked both (Y/n) and Johnny straight in the eyes. It slashed out with it's razor sharp claws. Johnny was able to pull (Y/n) to safety. It hit Johnny in his arm and chest. He didn't care.

"(Y/n)! Get your rifle out! I'll disable his shield!" Johnny yelled to (Y/n)

(Y/n) quickly pulled out her rifle, and started to shoot at the Warden. It growled in pain and anger. The Warden grabbed Johnny by the throat and threw him against a wall. And of course he passed out.. He was laying in the ground not moving at all.

"JOHNNY!"

"God Damn it! Kinzie, send someone to help me! Please!"

"I can't! Zinyak must have disabled the gates to the simulation! You'll have to run and hide somewhere!"

 _She was too late._

The Warden managed to grab her around her chest. It roared again. (Y/n) could only feel pain, as he pushed her against a wall. Johnny was still unconscious.

"G-Gah!"

"Oh God no!" Kinzie screamed in fear. The others we're panicking as well.

Zinyak chuckled and Started to speak.

"You can't save her now... Now, bring her to my ship. You'll have lots of fun.."

The Warden pressed some buttons on his console that he had around his arm. He teleported himself and (Y/n) to Zinyak's ship. It was normal after that. Johnny groaned as he finally woke up.

"Ugh... (Y/n)? W-where are you? What the fuck happened?"

In Zinyak's ship..

The Warden let go of (Y/n). She fell onto the hard and cold steel floor. (Y/n)'s vision was blurry from passing out. (Y/n) felt the Warden's big hand grab her leg tightly. Now he was right on top of (Y/n). Her breathing was out of order and her heart was pounding like crazy. Wait... Did he just lick his lips..?

Smut time ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

The Warden ripped her shirt off leaving her pants and bra on. He grabbed (Y/n)'s arms and held them tightly above her head.

"W-what the fuck are y-you doing?"

He chuckled and started to lick and nibble on her neck, trying to find her sweet spot. He found it fairly quickly. He started to abuse that spot. After what felt like hours he bit her neck.

(Y/n) moaned in pain and pleasure. She could see the Warden's cock starting to appear under his hip armor. When she was about to say something, the Warden locked his lips against her's. (Y/n) didn't give him permission to use his tongue. He bit her lip making her gasp in surprise. He forcefully shoved his tongue inside her mouth. She felt him grind on her womanhood. She tried to keep her moans to her, but failed. (Y/n) turned into a moaning mess. He kept teasing her before she uttered.

"P-please.. Stop teasing me.."

As the Warden took off his hip armor, and removed the rest of her clothes.

He lined his big throbbing cock up with (Y/n)'s tight hole.

"Just do it.. I need you.."

He rammed inside of her and didn't let her get used to his size. She yelled out in pain, tear's rolling down her face as she was moaning loudly. (Y/n) didn't care if the whole Zin Empire was watching her getting fucked by a Warden, she was actually enjoying it when he was fucking her hard and digging his claws into her thigh and marking her as his own little toy.

As The Warden picked up his speed, he started to groan and growl silently.

"O-oh God! F-faster~!"

(Y/n) felt a knot to form in her stomach.

"Oh fuck! I'm gonna..!"

She couldn't hold it back anymore.

The Warden roared loudly as he filled (Y/n) with his cum. He pulled out of (Y/n), leaving her panting, still moaning and shaking.

He laid down on his back and put her on top of him. She knew what he wanted, and she didn't like it. He shoved his cock in (Y/n)'s mouth. His cock hit her throat and caused (Y/n) to gag. (Y/n) "accidentally" scraped the Warden's cock with her teeth. He growled to her "BEHAVE". (Y/n) was shocked that he spoke in English, but it is very rare. They can only say some words. After a while the Warden came again. He put his hip armor back on and walked a little bit further from her.

The Warden disappeared with a red blur, breathing heavily and with a satisfied look on his face.

As (Y/n) got up and put her clothes back on, Zinyak appeared in front of her. (Y/n) thought to herself "Was he watching the whole fucking time?"

"Well.. That was quite the show.."

"Shut up... Can you just let me outta here?"

"As you wish, (Y/n).."

Zinyak teleported (Y/n) back to virtual Steelport next to a gate that led back to the Saints ship.

As she appeared in their ship, Johnny, Pierce, Kinzie and Matt came running to her asking her if she was alright.

"What the hell happened there!?" Pierce asked.

"Uh... Nothing crazy.. I just have a couple of wounds."

After that (Y/n) could only go in the simulation with 2 crew mates.

The End.

OH MAMA I ENJOYED MAKING THIS ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
